Help Me Relax
by DarkBee
Summary: It was the usual day at the Sawada household, but for peculiar reasons, Reborn called for Yamamoto while Tsuna was away. The demon said something about helping Older Tsuna RELAX. But surely, not THAT type of relax, right? TYL!2780, TYL!27TYL!80, 8027.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration fic with **ilYamaTsuna7227li**~

** ilYamaTsuna7227li's Author's note:** Credit for most part goes to My partner in crime! All I did was wait while she valiantly typed away! XD I just like gave the plot and connected the smut toegether XD

Anyway, we hope you guys enjoy!

**We do not own KHR**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Sawada household. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining and all those other stuff... Everything seemed like it was off to a good start however...

"Sorry for the intrusion!" came a cheerful voice as a certain happy-go-lucky guardian was let into the house by a certain sadistic tutor, accompanied by a certain brunet's mother.

"Yamamoto-kun, welcome to our house." Nana said with her usual smile.

"Ahaha! Good morning Mrs. Sawada!" Yamamoto said with a friendly smile. He looked in the house, his eyes searching for a certain brunet.

"Tsuna's not here." Reborn said as though he knew what Yamamoto was thinking. He probably did anyway.

"Oh." Yamamoto said blinking as he hid his disappointment. "Tsuna's out?"

"Yes, I sent Tsu-kun out in an errand for a while." Nana said with a smile. "A friend of mine just gave birth to a baby boy and I sent Tsu-kun out to send her my congratulations and a homemade casserole." Nana added cheerfully.

"Let's not mind Dame-Tsuna and his 'errands'." Reborn said brushing the information off. "Maman's going out to buy some groceries and I need to talk to you about something Yamamoto." Reborn said. "Let's go to Dame-Tsuna's room."

"Oh look at the time! I have to get going. If Tsu-kun comes back, tell him there's some snack on the fridge if you get hungry!" Nana said as she waved at the two.

"Thanks Mrs. Sawada!" Yamamoto said before he turned towards Reborn and followed him to Tsuna's bedroom.

"So, what did you want to talk about kid?" Yamamoto said as he entered the familiar room. He couldn't help the small smile on his lips when he saw how messy Tsuna's room was.

"First of all, sit down." Reborn said as he motioned to Tsuna's bed. Yamamoto blinked before nodding and plopping down on Tsuna's bed. The baseball idol made himself comfortable before he looked at the hitman with curious eyes.

"Okay Yamamoto Takeshi, I want to talk to you about Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn smirked. "...of the future."

Yamamoto's eyes widened for a moment before a serious expression made its way to his face. His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at Reborn. The hitman inwardly smirked. "Did something happen?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hm, something like that." Reborn said before he placed a frown on his face. He changed his tone into one of frustration in order to get Yamamoto more worried. He wanted to lay his message on very thick. "The Dame-Tsuna of the future is..." And to add dramatic effect, the hitman paused before taking out a picture and giving it to Yamamoto. "See it for yourself."

Yamamoto nodded before immediately taking the picture.

The first thing, Yamamoto noticed when his eyes roamed the picture was that Tsuna had grown into a good-looking guy. The baseball idol couldn't help but smile when he saw that the brunet still had the same spiky-hair and pale skin... but then his smile turned upside-down when he noticed how dim the bright brown eyes were. His frown deepened when he saw bags under the other's eyes and how thinner he seemed to be than normal.

"Kid, what's this? Why does Tsuna look like he's...?" Yamamoto began with a worried tone.

"Remember yesterday when you were shot with the stupid cow's bazooka?" Reborn said and Yamamoto nodded. "Well, when your future self took your place he went to find me, he gave me this photo and explained."

FLASHBACK

"_**Tsuna's been stressing himself lately."**__ Older Yamamoto said with a deep frown. __**"He**__**hasn't been sleeping and eating properly lately and he's being unusually uptight. He hasn't relaxed for a long time and even though we forced him into a vacation once he still didn't turn out any better."**__ Yamamoto added as he ran a hand through his hair._

"_**Honestly,**__**I'm not sure anymore."**__ Yamamoto said as he looked at Reborn. "__**Please help him kid, if this keeps up, he'll end collapsing and in the hospital soon."**_

END of FLASHBACK

"And so that's what happened." Reborn explained. "So after a night of painstaking research I finally found the solution to the problem."

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked, willing to help in any way.

Reborn smirked.

"You," He said with a sadistic smile. Yamamoto blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You will be the key to initiating my plan. The future Yamamoto might disagree to this plan and besides he's more of a seme that an uke right now..."

"What?"

"-so seeing as you're younger than older Tsuna which makes you an uke material, you should go." Reborn said as he took out a familiar purple bazooka. Yamamoto's eyes widened. "Don't worry; I've had Giannini modify it so that your time there will be longer."

"Wait, what am I suppose to be doing exactly?" Yamamoto asked as the tutor neared him. Reborn's eyes shadowed a he smirked. He hopped onto Yamamoto's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

After a few seconds, Yamamoto's eyes widened and his face grew red. Taking that moment as a 'go' Reborn jumped away and shot the stunned rain guardian with the bazooka.

"Good luck, Yamamoto." Reborn said as the room was engulfed in pink smoke.

* * *

"-keshi. Takeshi!" came a familiar voice, although it sounded much deeper than Yamamoto last remembered.

The young Vongola guardian coughed as the pink smoke around him slowly began to vanish.

"Takeshi, are you alright?" came that familiar voice again. Yamamoto looked up and his face blushed when he saw ten-years-older Tsuna looking at him up close.

"T-Tsuna..." Yamamoto said before he looked away and laughed awkwardly. "Ahaha! Yeah I'm fine." He said and after he said that he heard a sigh come from the older boss. He noticed that they were in some sort of bedroom.

"That's good. I thought you might've hit your head or something." Older Tsuna said as he extended his hand and helped the young swordsman up.

Yamamoto eagerly took the other's hand but then he frowned when he realized that his boss' hand was cold and clammy. When the brunet was about to retract his hand, Yamamoto didn't let him.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the other in the eyes. Tsuna's eyes widened before a tired smile made its way to the brunet's face.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry." Tsuna said as he clumsily patted the other's cheeks.

Yamamoto could feel irritation bubbling in his stomach when he saw that expression on Tsuna's face. He grabbed unto the other's front shirt as he spoke with a blank tone.

"You're not fine Tsuna." Yamamoto said firmly. "You've been stressing yourself again, I can see that."

The brunet's eyes widened.

"Takeshi..." Tsuna said as he placed a hand on the other's face. Yamamoto blushed as he remembered what Reborn said and uncertainty clouded his judgment.

"Takeshi, please stop worrying." Tsuna said with a sigh. "I'm really fine. Honest."

Those words acted as a trigger as Yamamoto looked at the other's face. He pursed his lips before he pushed Tsuna towards his bed.

The boss' eyes widened once more. "Takeshi what are you-?"

Tsuna yelped as Yamamoto pushed him against the bed, the boss eyes widened as Yamamoto began to fully straddle him. "Takeshi what are you-?" Tsuna began again, but then he kept quiet when he saw the look the younger guardian was giving him.

Yamamoto looked at the boss uncertainly before he leaned forward. The swordsman inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of cinnamon from his boss before he took the initiative and gave the other a kiss on the lips. The kiss was soft and uncertain, tempting Tsuna to kiss back.

After a few seconds Yamamoto nibbled on Tsuna's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The older one's eyes widened before slowly giving him permission. The swordsman plunged his tongue into the older one's  
mouth, mapping every inch of the mouth as best as he could. At this, Tsuna moaned loudly as he unconsciously reached out to unbutton the teen's shirt. Yamamoto, not realizing this, cupped the  
boss' cheeks and kissed deeper, tilting his head to one side as he wrapped his tongue with Tsuna's.

The boss tore off the shirt from Yamamoto and tossed it to the side, unable to take it anymore. He  
grabbed the teen's waist and thrust forward, causing a delicious friction against his and Yamamoto's clothed erections. The baseball idol yelped against the sudden action, causing Tsuna to blush in embarrassment at what he did. Yamamoto retracted from the kiss before he looked at Tsuna in the face. The guardian's own face was flushed with deep red color and Tsuna couldn't help but smile  
at the expression. He cupped both of the teen's cheek.

"I've forgotten how cute you looked when you were younger..." Tsuna whispered softly.  
Yamamoto's face became a deeper color of red as he looked away. Tsuna, wanting to see more of the expression, turned Yamamoto's head back. He pressed his own forehead with Yamamoto's and leaned closer. The older one stared into the other's caramel colored eyes as the other stared at the deep chocolate colored ones.

Tsuna then closed the distance of their lips and kissed the boy passionately. Yamamoto immediately let Tsuna in and wrapped their tongues together. They both fought for dominance as they sucked and nibbled each other, panting lightly as they swapped saliva. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the  
feeling of each other's tongue dancing as they deepened the kiss. After a few moments of slight panting and kissing, Yamamoto broke the kiss, slightly pushing Tsuna back.

Yamamoto gasped for air as he tried to catch his breath. Tsuna was also panting unevenly from the kiss. Unable to help himself, Yamamoto pecked the older one on the lips before moving onwards. Tsuna's breath hitched when he felt a slick, warm muscle against his chest, nearing to one of his nipples. Yamamoto's other hand started to roam across the man's abdomen, slowly, but surely, making its way to the other nipple. Yamamoto lightly licked his boss' nipple, earning a low moan.

"Takeshi, don't-" Tsuna said weakly as he tried to stop the other boy. But it was no use, he was too tired.

"Try to relax Tsuna." Yamamoto murmured against the pale skin as he continued his ministrations.

The baseball idol ran his hand across Tsuna's chest as the boss's breathing started to pick up. Tsuna couldn't help but groan when he felt his other nipple being pinched, twisted, and pulled very gently. Yamamoto closed his eyes and listened to the sounds the Vongola was making. It ensured him that the things he was doing were right. However, he was suddenly distracted when Tsuna suddenly grabbed his waist and flipped him over. The rain guardian looked up and he could see Tsuna's eyes slightly hazy with desire.

"Takeshi…" Tsuna said huskily.

"T-Tsuna..." Yamamoto moaned out when the older one began to reach out and tentatively touch him. The young boss leaned forward and he absently began giving light kisses against the other's chest. He couldn't help but chuckle as Yamamoto's low moans became whimpers of pleasure and anticipation. Tsuna's hand started to roam across the boy's abdomen, slowly, but surely, making its way to the other's nipple. Tsuna moved his face to the side and lightly licked the boy's nipple, earning a low moan.

The baseball idol ran his hand through Tsuna's hair as the boss started to caress the pink bud. Yamamoto closed his eyes and leaned back into the bed, enjoying the sensations the older one was giving him.

"T-Tsuna..." Yamamoto moaned out again as he gripped onto the older one's hair when Tsuna had bit him softly, and gently kissed him in apology. The boss quietly unzipped the boy's pants, and quickly pulled both pants and boxers off. Yamamoto yelped in surprise when he felt the sudden rush of cold air hit his erection. The young boss' eyes widened at the sudden yelp Yamamoto let out. He shook his head as though trying to clear it before he looked down and saw a blushing Yamamoto looking at him. As though just realizing what he had done Tsuna backed away.

"T-Takeshi I-" Tsuna said his eyes widening. "U-uhm, I-I'm sorry, I guess I was-"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said sitting up when he saw the older boss blushing while looking away. He frowned when he saw the other trying to get off of the bed.

"A-Anyway, I-I'll go and t-take care of t-this-" Tsuna began ranting as he tried to stand up, but then he was stopped when Yamamoto grabbed him by the wrist.

"Stop it Tsuna." Yamamoto said firmly as he pulled and due to his lack of sleep lately, Tsuna was easily thrown back into the bed.

"T-Takeshi," Tsuna said as he was held in place by his younger guardian. Yamamoto sighed in exasperation as he straddled Tsuna once more. Tsuna suppressed a groan when Yamamoto did this.

"Look Tsuna," Yamamoto said with a slight frown. "The kid sent me here to help you take care of yourself and he told me what to do so stay still."

"The kid, you mean Reborn?" Tsuna said his eyes widening. The boss struggled. "I knew it, he-" however, Tsuna was cut off when Yamamoto leaned in abruptly and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. The sky guardian's eyes widened when he felt another haze of lust overcoming his senses.

Taking advantage of the other's distraction and not wanting to waste his precious time, Yamamoto broke off the kiss and started to lick down to the man's abdomen, getting closer and closer to his boss' erection. Tsuna's breath started to hitch in anticipation as the slick muscle touched his shaft.

"A-ahh!" The Vongola boss cried out as Yamamoto gently slid his tongue up and down the other's shaft. Tsuna clutched the bed sheets as the Yamamoto looked at the other's reaction. Yamamoto felt his face become warmer and warmer each every time his older friend let out a groan and moan. The swordsman then softly kissed the man's tip, earning a light moan from Tsuna. He then wrapped his warm tongue around the boss, and he slowly and uncertainly started to engulf the other's manhood. Tsuna's hands slowly went to his guardian's head, running his fingers through the soft black hair as he gripped tightly, enjoying the sensation of the soft, warm tongue press against his manhood.

Yamamoto looked up at the panting sky, somewhat pleased at the reactions he was getting. Tsuna's skin started to glisten as beads of sweat started to form on his body. The Vongola boss was trying his best not to thrust his hips, not wanting his young guardian to choke. Yamamoto shifted his attention as he took the other completely into his mouth.

Tsuna couldn't help but groan loudly, as he felt the younger one gently suck. He arched his back and flew his head back, mouth wide open as a moan slipped out of his mouth. His drool slowly slid down his cheek, flowing onto the bed sheets.

Tsuna slightly thrust his hips, causing Yamamoto to gag as the boss' erection hit his throat. The rain guardian closed his eyes, trying to adjust to the thick member. Although Yamamoto has never seen Tsuna naked before, he really had an impressive manhood. Tsuna moaned loudly as the older one started to move his head. He could feel the warmth of Yamamoto's mouth engulf him and then slowly slide towards the tip.

"T-Takeshi… Nngh!" The Vongola boss cried out as Yamamoto caressed the man's manhood  
with his mouth, gently massaging the shaft. Tsuna continued to moan loudly and the younger one continued to suck the boss' erection, enjoying each and every reaction he was receiving. Tsuna panted lightly as he thrust his hips more, causing the guardian to blush at the sensation.

"A-ah! Takeshi, I-I'm gonna-!" Tsuna was cut off when a long and loud moan escaped his lips, as he released his seeds into the other's mouth. Yamamoto closed his eyes, letting the other's semen run down his throat to avoid choking. The brunet panted lightly with his mouth parted. Tsuna looked down at the boy, blushing at what Yamamoto had just done. The guardian's eyes were hazed and glistening brightly with a tad bit of tears while a trail of semen could be seen going down his chin as his face was flushed in a deep color of red.

Unable to help himself any longer, Tsuna lunged at the boy, forcing his mouth onto the boy's parted lips.  
Yamamoto blushed more at the sudden attack, moaning loudly as he felt Tsuna getting erect once more, and he could feel it prodding against his manhood. Tsuna intruded Yamamoto's mouth with his  
tongue, roaming all over the wet cavern. Yamamoto gasped for air every time he could but Tsuna continued to attack him with deep and passionate kisses. The baseball idol pushed the man back, trying to catch his breath as Tsuna immediately undressed himself. The younger guardian could see that the lustful haze was still clear in Tsuna's eyes. Once Tsuna was done undressing, he threw his clothes across the room and climbed over Yamamoto, slowly and gently inserting a finger into the boy.

Yamamoto clenched his teeth at the sudden intrusion as pain erupted through his bottom. He arched his back as Tsuna leaned over and whispered reassuringly into the boy's ear. The baseball idol blushed when the other bit on his earlobe softly, distracting him from the pain. Yamamoto forced himself to relax as the long digit inside him started to prod against him. Yamamoto panted lightly as he adjusted himself to Tsuna's finger, as he gripped onto the bed sheets once more. Tsuna then inserted another finger, earning a groan from Yamamoto. Tsuna gently prodded his fingers as he rubbed the boy's inner thigh, trying his best to make the boy relax.

After a couple of more thrusts, Yamamoto's groans were replaced by whimpers and light moans. Tsuna smiled at the look on Yamamoto's face, slowly pulling his fingers out. Tsuna then grabbed the boy's legs and put them over his shoulder. The baseball idol smiled in anticipation, but as the when older one started to press against him, Yamamoto remembered what he was supposed to be do. Suddenly the guardian pushed Tsuna down to the bed, causing the older one to yelp in surprise. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Yamamoto position himself against the boss' hard member. He took a deep breath, looked Tsuna in the eye and slowly descended.

The boss moaned loudly at the tightness inside Yamamoto, as the baseball idol groaned in pain. Tsuna's member was bigger than what he expected to be. It didn't hurt as he thought it would, but it was a little bit painful.

"Ta-Takeshi... nngh..." Tsuna moaned out as he grabbed onto the boy's waist, making Yamamoto take Tsuna in even more. Yamamoto panted lightly as he felt Tsuna's pulsating member press against him. He slowly lifted himself up, and slammed himself back down onto Tsuna.

The older one moaned loudly as he tried his best not to thrust into the younger boy, fearing the thought of hurting Yamamoto. Beads of sweat started to form on the other one as he bit his lip, trying his best to resist. The teen, on the other hand, was starting to enjoy the sensation. Yamamoto's groans turned into whimpers and those whimpers turned into loud moans as Yamamoto began to ride Tsuna in a fast rhythm.

The sound of them both moaning and the slapping of skin echoed across the room. Tsuna gripped the boy's waist tightly as he started to thrust into the boy, creating a faster rhythm. Yamamoto gasped as he felt Tsuna's member hit against his prostrate. Tsuna noticed the reaction and experimentally aimed at the same spot, making the baseball idol moan loudly from his prostrate being abused and the ecstasy bolting up in him. His mind started to become hazy as shivers went down his spine, making him moan louder and louder from each thrust. Tsuna was already lost in his own world as he let out all of his stress, thrusting into the boy faster and wilder than before.

The guardian arches his back as the spark of pleasure went up his spine, making him see stars as the older one grabbed onto the boy's manhood. Yamamoto continued to thrust back onto Tsuna, enjoying his prostrate being abused while Tsuna had started to jerk him off.

"Ta-Takeshi! I-I'll cum soon!" Tsuna yelled out as their rhythm began to become faster and faster. Yamamoto moaned out his boss' name, over and over, as Tsuna did the same. The older one pulled Yamamoto down and kissed the teen, making their tongue wrap around each others as they fought for dominance. Tsuna grabbed the boy's bottom, thrusting into the boy more. After a couple of more thrusts, Yamamoto came from all the pleasure, clamping down tightly on Tsuna. The older one clenched his teeth as he came into the boy, yelling out the teen's name.

Their voices died down to just pants and groans, as Yamamoto just stayed on top of Tsuna. The older brunet reached out a hand and softly caressed the black-haired teen's hair.

"That was… unexpected." Tsuna whispered to the other as Yamamoto placed his arms around the older Vongola.

"Sorry about that Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he nuzzled against the other's shoulder. "The kid told me it was the best way for you…"

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh at what the younger said. He sat up, bringing Yamamoto with him. The younger guardian groaned when Tsuna pulled out of him and sat beside the boy. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with a stern gaze. Yamamoto grinned back uncertainly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Takeshi but you shouldn't have done that," Tsuna said with a sigh as he lost his glare. "You know you only do that stuff with the person you love," Tsuna said as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

Yamamoto frowned as he leaned towards the other. Tsuna blinked in surprise when he saw Yamamoto's faces inches from his own. "T-Takeshi…"

"You're still so unbelievably dense Tsuna," Yamamoto said as he looked at his older boss seriously. "Did you think I would do that stuff to you if I didn't even like you _that _way?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Takeshi," Tsuna said as he placed a hand on the sides of the other's face. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Yamamoto gave him a charming smile. "What do you think?"

A blush colored Tsuna's face as he leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. Pretty soon, the two were making out once more.

"Nngh…" Yamamoto moaned as the older Tsuna pushed him back onto the bed. He could feel a familiar heat in his stomach growing as he and Tsuna continued their tongue war.

"I can't believe it…" Tsuna murmured against the other's lips as he thrust forward, eliciting a delicious moan from the other. The boss could feel themselves getting erect once more. The sky guardian pulled back as he looked at Yamamoto in the eye. Yamamoto looked back at Tsuna curiously.

The brunet leaned forward and nuzzled his face on Yamamoto's neck. "Takeshi, I love you…" Tsuna mumbled against the skin before he sucked softly and licked it, giving Yamamoto a nice hickey.

"T-Tsuna…" Yamamoto said as he tangled his fingers into Tsuna hair. "I-" But then he was interrupted when…

POOF!

* * *

**We hope that there are no mistakes, and please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2.

warning: Smut

**We do not own KHR.**

* * *

There was a sudden explosion and Tsuna found himself surrounded by pink smoke.

"Takeshi?" Tsuna called out but then he bit his tongue when he saw that the boy he was pinning to the bed was no longer a boy…

"Tsuna…?" The ten-years-older Yamamoto said in a deep voice as his eyes widened at what he saw. His boss was on top of him. _Naked _with an e-

"A-ah, it's the normal Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he got off his now-older guardian. "W-Welcome back."

"Tsuna, what-?" Yamamoto started to ask as he sat up and looked at his boss. He couldn't help but blush when he saw the exposed pale skin. The rain guardian averted his eyes innocently. "U-Uhm, w-what happened? And w-what was I doing under you?"

Tsuna's face grew red at the question. Noticing that Tsuna hadn't answered, Yamamoto looked at his boss suspiciously before realization struck him.

"Y-You-" Yamamoto began.

"A-ah n-no! Y-You see uhm- it was Reborn and he uhm…" Tsuna began rambling. "Your younger self was just too cute-! I mean, he came on really strong and-! I couldn't fight back-!" Tsuna explained as his face grew redder with every statement.

Yamamoto placed a hand at the back of his head, thinking of what he should do. The swordsman looked at his boss and he could see that while the other was rambling about what had happened; he was still unbelievably hard.

A slight blush covered Yamamoto's face as he went towards his boss.

"A-And…" Tsuna said but then he was interrupted when he saw Yamamoto's taller figure looming over him. "T-Takeshi?" But then the boss yelped when he was suddenly pushed to the bed for a third time.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said as he placed a hand over Tsuna's erection and squeezed it. The young Vongola let out a startled moan as he thrust forward, wanting more of the feeling. The older rain guardian could feel himself getting hard over the sound of Tsuna's voice alone.

"T-Takeshi, w-what are you-?" Tsuna moaned out as he felt a sense of déjà vu go over him. He felt the other press his thumb against his own tip as the other squeezed hard. Tsuna's breath hitched as he started to squirm.

"Takeshi! Nha..!" Tsuna moaned loudly as Yamamoto brought his face close to his boss'. He softly pressed his lips against Tsuna's, blocking the younger man's moans as Yamamoto slowly slid his tongue against Tsuna's lips. The boss gasped at the feeling, letting Yamamoto thrust his tongue into the younger one's mouth. Tsuna moaned loudly as Yamamoto started to explore Tsuna's mouth, licking every inch of it.

Tsuna forcefully broke the kiss as he moved his hips more. "Ta-Takeshi…! Please… ah-ahh…!" Tsuna moaned as Yamamoto's hand moved fast against Tsuna's manhood. The young boss let out a loud moan as he leaned back against the bed. He roamed his hand up to Yamamoto's shoulders as he thrust his hips forward. The swordsman chuckled at his boss' reaction and started to squeeze every time he moved his hand upward.

"It feels like as if I'm milking you Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered huskily as Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"D-don't say tha-aahh!" Tsuna's toes curled as he moved his head to the side, letting his drool flow onto the bed sheets once more. He struggled not to moan as loud as he clutched onto his bed sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"Takeshi, Takeshi! I-I…!" The young boss let out a scream of pleasure as he came all over himself. Yamamoto slowly let go, letting the other's erection slowly fall onto him. Tsuna limply gripped onto the sheets as he lustfully looked at Yamamoto. The Vongola guardian licked his lips as he stared at his cum covered boss. He felt his erection rub up against the fabrics as his pants became tight. He then leaned over to Tsuna and started to lick the cum off Tsuna's chest.

"W-what are you doing Takeshi! D-don't do that! It's gross!" Tsuna yelled out in panic when realization struck him and he quickly placed his hands on the swordsman's head, trying to push him away. Yamamoto completely ignored him as he grabbed both of Tsuna's wrists and pinned them over the brunet's head, making Tsuna's chest and abdomen wide open.

"But it tastes good, Tsuna…." Yamamoto smiled innocently as he continued to lick and give wet kisses to his boss. Each time the lips pressed against Tsuna's pale skin, he gasped and moaned lightly, mumbling the guardian's name now and then. Slowly but surely, Yamamoto moved down closer and closer towards Tsuna's erection.

"Takeshi… Takeshi…!" Tsuna pleaded as he stared at his guardian in anticipation. "Please! Take me! Please!"

The swordsman looked up as he released his boss and leaned back up. He grabbed both of Tsuna's legs and lifted them, so Tsuna's back was against the bed. Yamamoto placed the legs over his shoulders as he leaned close to Tsuna's crotch. The brunet blushed furiously when he felt a tongue slowly press against his entrance.

"Ta-Takeshi!" Tsuna's eyes widened when he felt the tongue start to prod against him. He covered his hand with his mouth and suppressed himself from moaning. It felt weird to have his entrance licked like this; it felt weird to have it stretched. He clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment as his toes curled once more. Yamamoto looked down at the brunet and smirked. He slowly pressed his tongue more, and presses his lips against Tsuna's entrance and started to suck.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden action. His moans started to echo across the room as the sounds of Yamamoto slurping, sucking, and kissing him echoed as well. His eyes rolled slightly upward at the new sensation, and started to twitch. His breath hitched as sparks of pleasure ran up his spine and into his head, making him feel hot and dazed. A sudden hit of pleasure hit against the young boss when Yamamoto stretched the entrance even more.

"Ah-aahh! Takeshi! I-Im gonna cum! I-Im gonna-aahh~!" Tsuna screamed the other's name as he arched his back and came all over himself once again. He felt some of the warm substance hit against his face, neck, chest, and stomach. Yamamoto chuckled as he watched Tsuna cum all over himself. The rain guardian kissed his boss' entrance one more time before backing off. Yamamoto then got up from the bed and walked to one of Tsuna's drawers. The brunet looked over to his guardian and whimpered at the loss of warmth. Yamamoto took out something from Tsuna's drawer and smirked at him.

"You need to hide this in a better place, Tsuna," said Yamamoto as he held up strawberry flavored lube. Tsuna blushed furiously at the comment and started to stutter up an excuse. Yamamoto laughed it off and tossed the lube over to Tsuna, who clumsily caught it. The brunet blushed even more when he dropped the lube onto the bed, and looked up to make sure Yamamoto wasn't looking, but the moment he looked up, there was a shirtless man standing in front of him with an erection.

Tsuna backed his head up when he realized how close he was to Yamamoto's crotch. The color of red spread throughout his cheeks but Yamamoto only chuckled at the other's reaction. The guardian slowly moved his hands towards his crotch and started to unzip his pants. Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden action from his guardian and swallowed the thick amount of saliva that was clogged up against his throat. The brunet stared as his guardian finished unzipping and slowly started to pull his boxers down. The moment his boxers were low enough, Yamamoto's cock sprang from its cocoon and stood out right in front of Tsuna.

The boss was already panting from the show his guardian was given him and his lustful gaze was now onto his friend's dick. The smell from Yamamoto had taken over his senses as he unconsciously and eagerly licked his lips before he leaned towards the swordsman's member. His eyes became half-lidded when he placed his soft and warm lips against the other's tip. Yamamoto let out a quiet groan at the feeling from the other's wet lips. Tsuna then closed his eyes when he slowly took in his guardian's member into his mouth. He could taste Yamamoto and the smell from the older one was getting him excited. Tsuna's dick twitched in anticipation as he started to take the other's cock more into his mouth.

Yamamoto's breath hitched as he could feel the other's mouth watering around his tip as Tsuna decided to press and swirl his tongue around the swordsman's tip. The older man placed his hands against Tsuna's head and ran his fingers into Tsuna's soft locks. The brunet then looked up to Yamamoto and slowly started to engulf the man's whole dick. The rain guardian blushed at the perverted look his boss was giving him. Yamamoto never seen this side of Tsuna and it was exciting to see his boss being this perverted.

Tsuna placed his hands against Yamamoto's thighs and started to move his head. He tried to ignore his gags each time he felt Yamamoto's tip rub against his throat and slightly go deeper. His eyes rolled upward as he closed his eyes again, moaning from the sensation of the older man's dick rubbing his throat. The rain guardian groaned as he resisted his urge to thrust his hips into the younger one's mouth.

Tsuna felt Yamamoto's dick harden and pulled away and a strand of saliva connected his lips to his guardian's manhood. The rain guardian pouted at his boss' teasing. Tsuna chuckled and smirked. "It's payback for teasing me," he stated. Yamamoto's lips quirked into his trademark grin but then his grin turned into a smirk as an idea popped into his head. Tsuna saw the smirk against his friend's lip and became pale.

"Hey, Tsuna," Yamamoto slowly started. "Why'd you stop sucking me?" Tsuna blushed at the question.

"I thought I told you it was payback," Tsuna replied. Yamamoto's smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Well, why would you want to stop sucking my dick? Wasn't it delicious?" Yamamoto presses his manhood up against Tsuna's face. The boss' cheeks became warm and red as he tried to come up with an excuse but Yamamoto had stopped him.

"If you don't suck me, I won't fuck you." Tsuna's eyes widened at the remark Yamamoto gave him. This was evil. It's too evil! Since when did Yamamoto learn how to talk like this? For quite a while, Tsuna was determined to not suck on his guardian, but because Yamamoto kept teasing how good he can make his boss feel, Tsuna swallowed in his pride, and slowly started to suck on his guardian again. Yamamoto chuckled at his victory and started to thrust his hips gently. He felt Tsuna's lips press against his shaft as the young boss began to eagerly suck him.

The sound that was coming out of Tsuna's mouth made Yamamoto blush as he started to thrust his hips faster. He grabbed onto his boss' hair tightly as he slammed his hips against the other, making Tsuna whimper whenever he felt Yamamoto's dick go deeper. The rain guardian was ignoring Tsuna's pleading look and moaned in bliss as he quickened his pace.

"T-Tsuna, I'm gonna-!" As soon as the guardian tried to finish his sentence, his moan cut him off as he poured his seeds down into Tsuna's throat. The boss' eyes widen at the warm fluid going down his throat. He quickly swallowed before it went down into his airways and clenched his eyes shut while doing so. Yamamoto stayed inside Tsuna's mouth before calming down and slowly pulling out. Once Yamamoto's dick wasn't in Tsuna's mouth, the brunet gently clutched his throat and coughed. Yamamoto smiled in apology when his friend glared at him.

"That wasn't fair, Takeshi," Tsuna pouted. Yamamoto smiled at him and pushed the brunet against Tsuna's pillows. The boss leaned his back against the soft cushions and blushed when Yamamoto kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry for being a bit rough on you," Yamamoto said in a husky voice that sent shivers down Tsuna's spine. The brunet gently caressed his guardian's cheeks and kissed back.

"Takeshi…" the rain guardian looked up to his boss to see a pair of lustful eyes looking at him. Yamamoto couldn't help but blush as he felt his manhood becoming hard once again. Tsuna started to give him small kisses to his guardian, distracting Yamamoto while he opened the lube he had the whole time and put some against his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together until the lube was warm enough and then started to rub his fingers around his entrance. Tsuna moaned at this while he continued by wriggling a finger into himself. Tsuna leaned back against the bed as he started to finger himself, whimpering each time he thrust his finger.

Yamamoto watched at the exciting show, being intrigued with each thrust of Tsuna's fingers. The brunet under him slowly added a second finger in, whimpering at the slight pain as he started to wriggle his fingers in and move his fingers in a scissoring motion. The boss closed his eyes, trying to relax as he started to sweat. Yamamoto stared at his boss' glimmering body with beads of sweat slowly sliding down the younger one. The guardian's eyes trailed down from the other's neck, following the trail of saliva down to the stomach, and finally near the young one's manhood. Tsuna's toes wriggled as he continued to thrust his fingers into him more.

Yamamoto swallowed the clump of saliva in his throat as he became more intrigued. The sounds that his boss was making and the sound coming from his boss' entrance gave him a warm and tingling feeling in his guts. The swordsman's breath started to hitch as he watched his boss stick a third finger inside himself. Tsuna clutched his teeth in pain, trying to adjust to the new sensation as he forced his fingers deeper. He felt his ass become stretched as he tried to spread his fingers inside himself.

Tsuna groaned from the pain but curled his fingers, desperately trying to find his sweet stop. He kept prodding his fingers against his walls, over and over. The boss then quickly gave up, thrusting his fingers out and clutch the bed sheets. Yamamoto then lifted Tsuna's legs up and spread them. The brunet blushed furiously as he felt his friend's firm gaze on his gaping entrance.

"Y-Yamamoto, please don't stare, it's embarrassing," Tsuna mumbled as he looked away. He covered his eyes by putting one of his arms over his eyebrow and nose in embarrassment. He could feel his own body heating up and slightly nauseas. He groaned when he felt like there was something clumped up in his throat, wanting to come out while butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Yamamoto chuckled in apology and moved his hands to Tsuna's chest. Before his fingers could even touch the other's chest, he slowed his hands down and started to gently touch Tsuna. The boss felt the soft and ghostly touches and his body shivered whenever he thought about those hands being around his member. Tsuna felt the bed shift as Yamamoto got closer to his friend. The swordsman took the lube from Tsuna and coated one of his hands with lube. He then rubbed his hands together and rubbed the lube onto his hard cock. Yamamoto moaned quietly and moved one of his hands to the other's ass as he started to jerk himself off.

Tsuna blushed furiously when he felt the warm and slippery hand against his ass, and whimpered when he felt two fingers go inside him. Yamamoto started to prod his fingers around Tsuna's walls, earning quiet and soft moans. Tsuna's legs and crotch began to twitch as he slightly thrust his hips. The boss could hear his guardian's breathing slowly becoming louder with low moans. Tsuna couldn't help but blush from hearing his friend's voice.

"Tsuna, can I put it in?" Yamamoto asked innocently. Tsuna swallowed the saliva in his mouth and nodded. Yamamoto smiled and hungrily leaned down to kiss Tsuna. The brunet kissed back and moaned when he felt Yamamoto eagerly press his tip against the boss' entrance. The young Vongola took in a deep breath as his rain guardian started to push in. He kept himself from groaning as he clenched his teeth once again and threw his head back. After pushing halfway, Yamamoto stopped to catch his breath. The warmth and tightness of Tsuna was driving him crazy. He just wanted to fuck his friend right there and now but he knows it hurts. He suppressed himself from thrusting, but continued to push in. Tsuna whimpered as he felt Yamamoto's pulsating cock twitch up against his insides.

"Ta-Takeshi..!" Tsuna breathed as he clutched his bed sheets tighter to the point where his knuckles turned white. More beads of sweat started to form against his body as he tried to calm himself and relax. Yamamoto's cock was thick that Tsuna thought that he should've stretched himself a bit more. After being completely sheathed, Yamamoto stopped and desperately tried to control himself. He felt his body becoming numb except for his twitching manhood, begging for him to move, or at least ask Tsuna to tighten his ass. Yamamoto moaned when he felt his boss' ass twitch in anticipation.

The swordsman leaned down and rested his forehead against the other's shoulder. He tried to catch his breath and looked up to the brunet, who was having a hard time not to let out his voice.

"I-is… Is it alright if I… if I move?" Yamamoto asked while trying not to moan. He waited a couple of seconds before feeling Tsuna nod his head. "Alright, here it goes." Yamamoto slowly moved his hips backward, gently thrusting out of the brunet. "Nmn!" Tsuna bit his lip as he felt the thick manhood inside him move, rubbing up against his walls. His breathing became rapid and unsteady as he tried to keep himself from becoming crazy. His ass burned, and it hurt. His ass was being stretched too much and it hurt. Tsuna clutched onto the bed sheets tighter if he could, while his other hand wandered and groped around so he could grab onto something. His hand reached up to the back of Yamamoto's neck as he began to claw against the other. Yamamoto winced at the pain but ignored it nonetheless and started to thrust in.

Tsuna arched his back at the slightly fast thrust as a soft moan left his mouth. He mewled as he felt Yamamoto thrust out again and slowly become faster. Tsuna's body twitched over and over at the sensation while he felt electricity go up his spine. After a couple more thrusts, Yamamoto finally thrust hard, hitting his boss' prostrate. Tsuna's eyes widened and gasped and in natural reaction, he wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck and brought him closer. The brunet's eyes rolled upward as a string of saliva flowed down his cheek. His back arched even more as Yamamoto continued to hit it as he quietly groaned into Tsuna's neck.

"Tsu-Tsuna..! D-Don't tighten up… s-so much! A-Ah!" The rest of the rain guardian's sentence ended in a groan as he bit his bottom lip. His thrusts started to become more fast and hard as he pressed his tip against Tsuna's prostrate harder with each thrust. Tsuna only moaned loudly and tried to say that he couldn't help it, but the only words that came out of his mouth were slight gibberish from him moaning too loud. His whole body twitched and trembled each time Yamamoto thrust up against him as the rain guardian pushed Tsuna against the pillows and bed more and more. The bed under them started to creak from so much force. Tsuna moaned louder as he reached down to his hard dick to jerk himself. It was too much pleasure that he felt the need to cum already.

"T-Takeshi! Takeshi!" Tsuna yelled out as he tried to tell the other that he was about to cum, but Yamamoto got the message. His pace quickened when he felt the need to cum as well. The rain guardian grabbed the younger's waist firmly and rapidly sped up his pace even more. Tsuna jerked himself harder and faster as he wrapped his legs around Yamamoto's waist, toes curling from the pleasure and force.

"Takeshi-Ta-aaahh!" The young Vongola arched his back as he came hard, spraying his seed all over himself again as he heard Yamamoto moan his name out, and cum inside the brunet. Yamamoto's pace slowed down after his climax and tried to calm down. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's hazy eyes and smiled.

"Nmh…" Tsuna groaned when he felt Yamamoto slowly pull out of him. His eyes became extremely droopy. The boss then looked up to Yamamoto with a pleading look. The swordsman blinked and paused for a second, before smiling and giving a gently kiss to his boss.

"Get some rest, Tsuna. You need it." Yamamoto kissed the younger one's forehead and watched the boss in front of him relax and fall asleep.

* * *

**We hope there aren't any mistakes and please Review!**


End file.
